Tu horóscopo de hoy
by MariSeverus
Summary: A veces no se equivoca. Regalo de cumpleaños para Nancy


Feliz cumpleaños Nancy. Espero que te guste y a todos ustedes también.

Mi madre ya la tenemos en casa, pero no camina bien y me da miedo que vuelva a pasarle lo mismo. Soñé esto anoche, mientras dormía con ella. Espero que no sea tan malo, lamento si es muy tonto.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Los personajes y locaciones, corresponden a JK Rowling y a la saga de Harry Potter. No pretendo violar alguna ley de copyright con éste fic, ya que está escrito con el único fin de entretener a mis lectores y a mi amiga Nancy. Sin fines de lucro alguno.

~ Tu horóscopo de hoy.

Las ocho con treinta de la mañana y ya estaba de mal humor, teniendo un día funesto, un día que podía llamar: _"de tres Neville Longbottom"_.

Sus manos temblaban mientras se servía un poco de té y un par de bocadillos en el plato, ignorando el desayuno por completo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podría ingerir una sola gota de esa humeante bebida frente a él.

\- Parece que alguien despertó del lado equivocado de la cama. - la voz de Minerva no demoró en sobresaltarlo, mientras reducía los bocadillos a una fina arenilla sobre el plato y mascullando en voz muy baja.

\- Ese... - pareció contenerse, aunque a Minerva no se le escapó que un poco de ese insulto, aún así brotó de entre sus dientes. - de Filch... ¡le dije que no tocara mis pociones y hoy en la mañana, decidió organizarlas y cambiar el orden! ¡Me equivoqué de poción en la receta que preparaba y el caldero prácticamente explotó en mi cara! Menos mal no era nada serio...

\- ¿Qué estabas preparando? - preguntó Minerva con la típica curiosidad de un Gryffindor.

\- Poción fortificante para la clase de primer año de Ravenclaw. Por culpa de Filch, terminé añadiendo sangre de salamandra y terminó explotando el caldero, en una substancia gomosa y pegajosa, que me tomó horas quitarme de encima y casi me pierdo el desayuno.

Antes de que Minerva pudiera responder, ambos escucharon un grito ahogado y casi que de la nada, Sybill Trelawney apareció tras ellos y sosteniendo el profeta entre sus manos.

\- ¡Oh por Morgana, Severus! - exclamó y el profesor Snape se llevó una mano al rostro, para restregárselo con irritación. Lo que le faltaba, la loca de Sybill. - ¡Todo lo que sucedió... es lo mismo que dijo el horóscopo!

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó Minerva con cierto sarcasmo en la voz. - ¿literalmente dice: _"Cuidado, Filch cambiará el orden de tus pociones, lo que causará una explosión en tu cara"_?

La profesora de adivinación no demoró en ruborizarse, tras la burla de Minerva sobre su rama de estudios. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, mientras Snape prácticamente empujaba su silla un par de centímetros lejos, tratando de evitar que la mujer le sacara un ojo mientras sacudía todos esos collares y sus largos aretes.

\- Aunque lo más extraño es que también dice que alguien cercano a ti, va a besarte...

\- Yo pudiera besarte una mejilla si quisieras, Severus. - sonrió Minerva y el profesor Snape no tardó en ruborizarse y negar con la cabeza, una y otra vez.

\- Ja ja... muy graciosa.

El bullicio de los estudiantes, fue evidente y muy pronto comenzó el desayuno propiamente dicho. Harry leía el profeta con mucha atención, mientras Hermione y Ron, se sentaban a su lado y lo miraban con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué hay de interesante en el periódico? - preguntó Ron, mientras se llevaba una salchicha a la boca e intentaba descubrir cómo llevarse un poco de picadillo de huevo, también a la boca y al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto que Hermione no lo aprobaba.

\- Nada en verdad... - resumió el elegido, pasando las páginas con cierto aburrimiento. - sólo miro...

Y ya casi al final, leyó: _"Tu horóscopo de hoy; no tengas miedo de besar a esa persona que tanto amas y demostrarle cuánto piensas en ella. Hoy es el día en el que quizá te den una respuesta que esperas."_

Sonrió con mucha felicidad y doblando el periódico con poco cuidado, apenas y dio un par de mordiscos a su salchicha. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y caminó lo más aprisa que pudo, hasta detenerse junto a las puertas del gran comedor. Ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron detenerle y hacerle una sola pregunta.

 _Un maldito beso, sí claro... cómo no._

Mejor era terminar con ese estúpido desayuno y regresar a su despacho, para terminar todo el trabajo que Filch ya había arruinado y desde tan temprano.

\- Profesor... - sintió un pequeño toque en uno de sus hombros y mientras caminaba en vías del vestíbulo. Al darse la vuelta, Harry Potter se encontraba de puntillas y con una sonrisa tonta, danzando entre sus labios.

\- Ni me lo diga... - suspiró Severus con una ceja arqueada y una obvia expresión de sarcasmo en su rostro. - Entonces es usted quien me va a besar.

Harry se ruborizó de inmediato y antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa, el profesor de pociones añadió:

\- _"Alguien cercano a ti, te dará un beso..."_

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron hasta su máxima expresión. ¿Cercano?

\- ¿Y por qué sospecha que podría ser yo? Quizá yo simplemente quería hacerle una pregunta.

Severus rodó la vista y con otra expresión de burla, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué otra persona podría ser? - dijo con voz suave, aunque al elegido no se le escapó que un delicado rubor había comenzado a teñir su larga y ganchuda nariz. - Entonces... ¿me piensa besar o no? Mire que mi día ya no puede ser peor y no tengo mucha paciencia. Y será mejor que cumpla con lo que dice el horóscopo y que me alegre el día.

Y Potter no demoró en sonreír, arrojándose a sus brazos y arrastrándolo hasta un rincón oscuro, tras las puertas del vestíbulo.


End file.
